Encounter in the Shadows
by NocturnaIV
Summary: The Book of Love A Creek Fanzine. Some nobles hired the thief for specific missions. Unfortunately, Tweek knew him on a more personal level. He could almost feel chased, as if Craig watched him from the shadows and enjoyed ruining his missions. His situation was so lamentable that he could read the expressionless face of the thief as if it was a great speech dedicated only to him.


Encounter in the Shadows.

Steal from the rich and help the poor.

In a world of princess, kings, elves, magic, gnomes who were thieves and dwarfs engineers; seemed fair wander around between cities and take a little from the rich ones to give it to the war orphans, the poor ones and to the people that their houses had been devastated by an army that decided to steal all they used to have. The wars were hard and he couldn't stand still while the Grand Wizard took the money from the citizens to fill his vaults and attacked Larnion's elves in his greedy search for power.

Therefore, in that world of corruption, where the rich who were filling their pockets, Tweek had taken the initiative to help. He wasn't a nobleman, either a warrior, but he had his own abilities. Growing up in those difficult times, he had become cautious, observer, always attentive to what was happening around him and prepared for possible dangers. Those skills, that had been helpful to survive, were turned into a profession.

Thief, for the rich.

Hero, for the poor.

The night had advanced enough for the streets to be desolate. And only then Tweek came out of his hiding place between the alleys and observe the Shieldmaiden Wendy's home. In fact, he had nothing against her and considered her a pretty fair woman, but since she was always on the battlefields, she had lent her abode to one of the Grand Wizard's guests. Tweek denied in silence, he could guess that the wizard would betray his guest and later their riches would go to the vaults of the castle. So, why not take something before no one could see a coin of it? He promised himself not to take anything that belonged to Wendy as a show of respect.

A final glance assured him that his surroundings were clear and he prepared to climb the back wall of the house, until he reached the balcony.

"Typical ..." Tweek murmured when he saw the door open and the candles lit in what must have been a study. "What if a thief came in because of this lack of security?"

... He noticed the irony of his question.

"What if the gnomes came in to steal their underwear?" He repeated, feeling a chill run down his back.

Because he could fight with soldiers, trolls and elves, but he'd had terrible experiences with the gnomes. Those little monsters were incredibly frightening.

Tweek entered stealthy, he was ready to take his bow and return by his own steps if it was necessary. To survive, sometimes it was good not to take risks. The room was empty, filled with the chaos of the wealthy, with the excessive remains of a meal on a huge desk and empty wine bottles on the floor. Tweek frowned, he was sure that Wendy wouldn't be very happy to see how they were treating her things, but he kept for himself any comment. Especially when his eyes fell on a silver box with embedded jewels that obviously didn't belong to the more practical and elegant decor of the room.

However, he couldn't reach his goal because his ears became aware of the presence of another person approaching. In childhood he had been extremely fearful and very expressive about it, but at that moment he struggled to appear calm and positioned himself behind the desk, hiding. His heart was pounding, in a mixture of adrenaline and pure terror. No matter how many times he did that kind of things, he still felt on the edge of any possible catastrophe.

The steps were firm and rumbled in the studio when the person entered, but what was someone doing there? The Grand Wizard had organized a big party to show off his latest victory against the elven army. In theory, there shouldn't be a soul there. The footsteps stopped and the sound of something being pushed to fall on metals and jewels made Tweek tense. The stranger seemed entertained, moving things from one place to another with a lot of disinterest.

Maybe…

Yes, it was a possibility...

If he took advantage of the noise that person was doing, he could go to another room and escape.

Tweek peeked from his hiding place and caught cold eyes watching him intently.

"... You..." the blonde murmured.

The man framed an eyebrow when he was recognized and a very small smile appeared on him, pulling the corner of his mouth. Tweek got up, trying to keep his pride still up, aware that he had never been hidden and the Dark Mage Craig had been mocking his attempts to stealth. They both stared at each other, measuring themselves and Tweek felt his fists clench over the desk. Everyone knew Craig, he had been a disciple of the Grand Wizard but for some reason he turned his back on him and started using his magic to steal anybody and sell everything he could get to the highest bidder. Some nobles hired the thief for specific missions and if it was something to bother the Grand Wizard, everyone knew that Craig would accept immediately.

Unfortunately, Tweek knew him on a more personal level. If the loot was large, Craig would appear the same day and at the same time he was making his move. He could almost feel chased, as if Craig watched him from the shadows and enjoyed ruining his missions. His situation was so lamentable that he could read the expressionless face of the thief as if it was a great speech dedicated only to him.

Like that tiny but eloquent smirk.

Craig raised his hand and with a snap between his thumb and middle finger, most of the candles went out. Both were in gloom. Tweek took a deep breath, because he could still feel the amusement in the thief's eyes as he chose a letter opener that obviously belonged to Wendy and put it in the bag he carried.

"Return that ..." Tweek muttered "and get out of here."

Craig raised his middle finger, but continued to smile at him. He didn't know how to explain it, that last gesture was so imperceptible, but Tweek already knew it by heart.

"Babe, do you want it?" asked the dark mage "I can give it to you."

"No, I don't want it" he protested, keeping his voice low.

He wouldn't even discuss with him that hobby. That terrible taste to give him loving nicknames.

"You don't need to whisper, we're alone." Craig explained, with his neutral and emotionless voice.

Tweek felt his shoulders tense.

"Go away." He respond.

The thief inclined his face, showing his intrigue and took a ridiculously jeweled watch, to the point that it was impossible to read what time it was. That wasn't from Wendy. Tweek said nothing when he saw it fall into the bag that Craig was carrying.

"How are you doing with your noble task?" the thief asked instead.

Bad. Clearly. Because his path had crossed with the mage. Again.

Nevertheless, Craig wasn't going to follow his order or understand his lack of interest in responding. Obviously. He never left! Then, Tweek decided that he should not answer. Actually, he shouldn't even leave either. Both could steal the place without having to look at each other, right?

"Honey..."

Tweek tensed more. That was unforgivable.

"Stop" he ordered.

"Never"

Craig searched with his eyes and decided on another ostentatious object and when he saw Tweek not protesting, he smiled proudly.

Did the thief try to please him...?

Impossible.

All their encounters were to make Tweek nervous and make him look ridiculous. It was not fair.

Tweek turned away, ready to leave the studio and find another room to loot. However, behind his back he heard another snap. The door closed magically. He took a deep breath.

"Okay" he growled.

Therefore, Tweek turned and moved toward the balcony. If the thief didn't want him there, he could just tell him, right? So he went to the balcony willing to seek another target. In that area of the city, there were several empty houses because their owners were celebrating in the castle. His eyes scanned around him and when he confirmed that there was nobody in the streets, he looked in his bag for a rope that he could use to go down. Nevertheless, a touch on his shoulder made him tense.

"You forget this."

Craig's voice tensed him. How had he gotten so close? That man was too stealthy. Tweek turned slowly and looked at the letter opener he had ordered the thief to leave. The doubt must have drawn on his face because Craig took his hand and made him accept the gift.

"What…?"

The dark mage bowed, taking advantage of the difference in height between them and leaned his forehead against his. Although Tweek could not see his mouth, he knew that Craig was smiling. His eyes told him. That's how well he knew him. Tweek hated being so aware of the thief's actions.

"Honey, after so many encounters, I would like you to feel more relaxed when we are together."

At the cost of sounding repetitive...

"What…?"

Fun filled the dark mage's gaze. Tweek felt Craig catch him between the railing and imprison him against his body without actually touching him. The thief was so close that he could only look at his eyes and they looked like a universe of emotions.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Because his heart soared and he began to tremble. The letter opener almost slipped out of his hand and Tweek didn't know where to look. Was that another joke from the dark mage? His mood made him anxious.

"I won't force you to stay." Craig told him.

Although he sounded as indifferent as ever, Tweek could feel the warmth of his emotions over his mouth mingling with his breath.

"But today I'll take one more thing."

Tweek said nothing. Because if he did, definitely his third "What?" would reduce him to a bird that only repeated a word and he didn't want to be embarrassed anymore. However, Craig seemed pleased that he didn't fight because he eliminated the distance. Moreover, he kissed Tweek. Very soft. A caress of lips that simulated a mixture between a bite without teeth and the strongest and sweetest adrenaline potion that existed. Tweek's knees wavered and his hands clung to the mage's chest so not to succumb to all that experience.

"I hope that in our next date you won't be so nervous, babe."

A snap. Craig disappeared. No. No. Tweek was no longer on the balcony, but in the alley near Wendy's residence. The heart accelerated and also he wanted to believe that the vertigo he felt was because he had been teleported.

The thief had stolen a kiss from him.

The dark mage had enchanted him.

His eyes opened.

"Date…?" he repeated loudly and looked for Craig on the balcony.

Nothing.

"This wasn't a date!" he exhaled, between nervous and indignant.

Tweek covered his mouth when he realized that he had announced his position to the guards and he ran out. Tweek could almost swear that he had heard the mage laugh.

That hadn't been a date.

Craig would see when they met again!

Did Tweek want it to happen again...?

"This is a lot of pressure ..." he murmured, quickening his career.

Besides, he refused to admit that he was smiling.

 **Greetings, little creatures!** This is my story published in the " _Creekzine_ " of this year. It was really an honor to be able to participate with other incredible artists and that my first fic published in a zine was in English even though I write in Spanish. This was an incredible and very fun challenge. Therefore, I hope you enjoy it.

The organization of this zine was beautiful, the kindness and good treatment that we received made me feel very proud and happy to have been chosen.

Until the next story!

Nocturna4


End file.
